


Aso Maliu  The Easter Rabbit

by just past Saturn (Reload_Paige)



Category: Blakes 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23537977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reload_Paige/pseuds/just%20past%20Saturn
Summary: Greed prompt from Horizon(http://www.blakes7online.com/forum/viewthread.php?thread_id=3063&rowstart=0)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Aso Maliu  The Easter Rabbit

Blake and Avon ran the last few metres from the Federation base to the small grove of trees where Cally and Vila would be covering their retreat, if needed. Blake was mentally congratulating himself over another successful mission when Avon pointed out the obvious. He was two crew short. They quickly scanned the area. There was no sign of a scuffle, so they had not been captured. Avon attempted to contact the ship, nothing.

Blake tried and this time got an answer, “Jenna, what’s happening? Have you heard from the others? Are Cally and Vila back on board?” Over the communicator he could hear rustling sounds.

“Cally reported in about 30 minutes ago. Said there was something in the undergrowth and she sent Vila to try and find out what it was. Vila called several minutes later to say it was a small animal of some kind. Didn’t say what and was very vague in his description. ORAC thinks it was some kind of rodent similar to the genus Leporidae.” There was another rustle and a faint snapping sound. “Do you want to come up now or do you want to search for Cally and Vila?”

“Of course, we are looking for them, “Avon snapped. “I don’t intend to leave my frie..ship-mates behind.” Jenna could hear the unadded “Unlike Blake”

“Jenna, there are ships closing in and forming an attack formation.” Gan’s steady voice entered the conversation. ”Zen calculates they will be in strike range in 10 minutes.” There was a steady rustling noise.

“Give us five minutes, Jenna, then teleport us back. If Cally and Vila are in the area they should come with us.” Blake ordered. “You go that way Avon. I’ll try over here.”

Avon merely glared with menace as he walked off in the indicated direction. Within a minute he found Vila. The little thief was searching under bushes for something. Avon stamped on a seeking hand.   
“Ouch, “he squealed. ”What did you do that for?”

“You were supposed to be on watch with Cally not playing hide and seek.“ Avon pointed to Vila’s box of tricks, “What’s new in there?”

Vila looked evasive. “Nothing?”

“Nothing?” Avon echoed. ”Then you won’t mind me looking inside.”

“I’ve found Cally, “Blake interrupted through the communicator. ”She’s not acting normally.”

“Possessed normal or normal normal?” Avon snidely remarked. “I however have a normal normal Delta grade thief.”

Blake sighed, “Teleport Jenna. Now.”

Blake and Avon took in the scene on the teleport deck. Jenna had a pile of glittering wrappers in front of her. Cally was laying down, a small smile on her face. Vila was clutching his red container to his chest. All three had brown stains around their mouths. 

“Get to the flight deck, “Blake ordered. “We have pursuit ships closing in on us. “

Gan was slumped in the pilot’s chair, “I’m glad you’re back. I feel sick.” There were not only the glittery wrappers on the control panel but a large number of small oval containers. Avon picked one up. He split it down the seam. A statue fell out. It was a crude humanoid mouse. The second one had small pieces which looked as though they could be formed into a land vehicle. A third was some kind of primitive spaceship.

“Pursuit One calling Liberator, “Travis’s voice could be heard through the comms. ”Pursuit One calling Liberator. What have you done to my mutoids?”

“Problem, Travis?” Blake smirked. Apart from Gan the rest of his crew were at their positions awaiting his orders.

“Chocolate, Blake. I didn’t think you would sink as low as to bribe my mutoids with chocolate. It’s the best nutrition they can get. How did you manage to get the animal on all of my ships. They gorged on that rabbit’s leavings.” Blake laughed with his crew as Travis ranted in the background. 

Later, Avon picked the lock on Vila’s room. Well, the one Vila allowed him to pick. A small heap of shiny wrapped oval shapes were left on the table. “Enjoy. V.” was written on an attached note. Avon smiled and added a rabbit shaped golden form to the pile.


End file.
